Question: What is the number of degrees in $x$? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); size(150);
pair A = origin, B = (Cos(50),Sin(50)), C = (Cos(50) + Sin(50)*sqrt(3),0);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
label("$30^\circ$",C-(0.3,-.03),NW);
label("$2x$",B + (-.10,-0.1),SE);
label("$x$",A+(0.15,.03),NE);
[/asy]
Solution: The angles of a triangle sum to $180^\circ$, so we have $x + 2x + 30^\circ = 180^\circ$.  Simplifying gives $3x +30^\circ = 180^\circ$, so $3x =150^\circ$ and $x = \boxed{50^\circ}$.